L'Âge de la Raison
by Sorrox
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et tous les Weasley ont tenu à le lui souhaiter...à leur manière.


_L'âge de la raison, c'est un petit OS sans prétention, calme, et avec lequel on ne se prendra pas la tête. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. _

* * *

**A la meilleure amie qu'il puisse exister sur cette planète** (après moi, bien sûr),

Joyeux anniversaire ! Même si tu dois arriver au Terrier en fin d'après-midi, nous avons tous tenu à t'écrire un petit mot, histoire que tu te rappelles à quel point on t'aime ici. Et, évidemment, c'est moi qui ouvre le bal. Maman a préparé un festin, l'estomac de Ron va vivre la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie, j'en suis certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette soirée risque d'être mémorable !

Je passe la plume à Maman qui me harcèle pour que j'aille ranger ma chambre (ça te dérange si je cache des trucs sous ton lit ?)  
Embrasse tes parents pour moi.

_PS : Félicitation, tu es majeure dans le monde des sorciers : à toi le transplanage. Tu m'emmèneras, hein ?_

**Ginny**

**A notre petite Hermione, **

Arthur se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas rien ! Le temps passe vite, cela fait déjà sept ans que tu es entrée dans notre vie, et surtout, dans notre famille. Nous sommes fiers de pouvoir te considérer comme notre fille (Ginny a besoin de soutien féminin). J'espère que tous tes vœux se réaliseront, il n'y a rien de plus magique que cela.  
Nous t'attendons avec impatience.

**Molly et Arthur**

**Hermione ?**

Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, dire à Ginny d'arrêter de m'harceler à propos de ta fête d'anniversaire ? Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois que je serai de la partie, même si le Ministre de la Magie attend un dossier très important sur son bureau pour demain matin à la première heure. Ce sont les responsabilités de la vie quotidienne que j'espère te voir endosser très bientôt. Ah...et Bon Anniversaire.

J'espère que ton entrée dans le monde adulte te sera bénéfique, et que tu ne laisseras pas Ronald et Harry t'entraîner éternellement dans de mauvais coups.

**Percy**

**Hello Mionie Chérie ! **

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le message de Percy. C'est très classe, il faut l'admettre. Mais moi, je te propose de faire exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'il attend de toi. Et dis lui bien que l'époque de "**Percy le Parfait Préfet**" est révolue. Moi, je ne te promets qu'une seule chose : tu vas adorer cette soirée, foi de Weasley. Et pour fêter tes dix-sept ans comme il se doit, Fred et moi t'offrons un lot complet de tout nos nouveaux articles de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, histoire de réveiller la farceuse qui, j'en suis sûr, sommeille en toi.  
On se voit ce soir !

**George (qui est le plus beau, bien évidemment).**

**Mione,**

Joyeux anniversaire ! On se voit ce soir pour fêter ça.  
_PS : N'oublies pas de me rapporter les gâteaux moldus dont tu m'as parlé._

**Ron**

**Hermione Granger, alias l'amie des Dragons (Norberta ne t'oublie pas),**

Ron et son estomac...quelle belle histoire d'amour. De toute évidence, on ne pourra plus le changer. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire Hermione, félicitations pour avoir supporté Ron si longtemps. A ce soir !

**Charlie (mais tu peux aussi m'appeler "Le Somptueux Dompteur de Dragons")**

**Hermione,**

Fleur et moi te souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire. Nous avons hâte de te voir, et de passer une bonne soirée. A très vite. Bises.

**Bill et Fleur.**

**A ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée,**

Il y'a un dicton qui dit que dix-sept ans, c'est l'âge de la raison. Moi, je trouve surtout que c'est un âge qui rend con. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

J'avais dix-sept ans, lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'une fille que j'avais toujours considérée comme une simple connaissance était, enfin de compte, une personne formidable. Je me suis aperçu que cette fille, était bien plus que l'ennuyeuse meilleure amie de mon petit frère. Je me suis rendu compte que cette fille était douée, intelligente, courageuse mais surtout...magnifique. Une personne unique.

Mais le stupide garçon que j'étais n'a jamais réellement eu le courage d'admettre qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié envers cette fille. Pourquoi une fille aussi intelligente voudrait-elle d'un farceur comme moi ?

Et puis, aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu marre. Certes, un aveu sur papier n'est pas bien plus courageux que le silence, mais il parait que, parfois, ça aide, d'écrire ce qu'on ressent.  
C'est pour cela que j'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui : pour te souhaiter le meilleur des anniversaire, et pour te donner un petit conseil : Si tu aimes quelqu'un, n'attend pas. N'attend jamais. Ose dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, amuse toi, vis ta vie.

Et surtout, Hermione Jane Granger, saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et ça, depuis que j'ai atteins l'âge de la raison, celui qui rend pourtant un petit peu con.

**Fred (qui est bien plus beau que George).**


End file.
